custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn and Dusk
Dawn and Dusk is a story set in the Chalkaverse-1, which introduces the Toa Dolen and other characters from the author's original storyline. Dramatis Personae *Adara; Fighter (Female Ta-Matoran) *Alu; Defender (Male Vo-Toa) *Buzz; Inventor (Male Bo-Matoran) *Carad; Assassin (Male Ta- and Kra-Toa) *Kemen; Defender (Male Onu-Toa) *Khelek; Defender (Female Cy-Toa) *Narra; Mercenary (Male Su-Toa) *Naur; Defender (Male Ta-Toa) *Ondara; Defender (Female Po-Toa) *Raumo; Defender (Male De-Toa) *Tulwe; Defender (Male Ce-Toa) *Vilya; Defender (Female Le-Toa) *Winde; Assassin (Male Fa- and Kra-Toa) Story Prologue The sewers of Rhama were comparable to the sewers of any other city on Spherus Magna: smelly, wet, and disgusting. It wasn't a place you were likely to find a sapient being. So Moldann, a Magnian businessman affiliated with the Jungle Tribe, was revolted to have to be in there. When he had created the escape route from his office, a not entirely legal act, he had not expected to need it. The splashes caused by his footfalls seemed more deafening than a crowd at an arena match. He cursed his foolishness at attempting to deal with a black market dealer noted for backstabbing. Moldann turned a corner and nearly lost his footing at the sight of a shadow dancing in the light from a seemingly-ancient bulb. Searing pain enveloped his mind as he fell to the stagnant water. Looking at his left leg, he saw that the bottom portion of it had been melted, orange mixing with black and glowing green. Slow footfalls splashed in the water behind him. Moldann turned to look, and saw the assassin, clad in orange and white, through his haze of pain. His right hand held a bright ball of plasma. Moldann tried to speak, to bargain for his life, but any semblance of coherent language had escaped him. The Toa grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him to his foot. “W-Who… hired…” Moldann mustered. “Doesn't matter at this point,” the Toa said to him. Moldann was somehow able to register his breathing becoming more labored. “W-Who…” Moldann started again. “Narra,” answered the assassin. A dagger of luminous green plasma ignited on the underside of his left arm, casting his Kanohi in light. The dagger thrust into his abdo— *** Narra trudged up the hillside. His clients, who had sent him information for his contract across a comms device, supposedly lived here on the hill, just outside the relatively small bastion of Rhama City. Naturally, many warning lights were going off in his mind, and he'd be concerned about himself if they weren't. The location was both perfect and potentially deadly. On the one hand, it was hard for a Toa to go unnoticed, particularly one who was a well known mercenary of the unsavory persuasion. The location, though not far, was still fairly untraveled, not even a path to it. Comfortably secluded. On the other hand, a perfect place to put a slug in his head and get away clean. The small, modest shack came into view, rotted brown wood making it seem like some ancient, and abandoned, ruin, albeit one made of such a temporary material. Narra’s hand clanked twice on the soft, damp wood, a few nocturnal birds taking flight from the trees behind him. Heavy footfalls could be heard within. Whoever his clients were, they either weren't concerned with secrecy or were simply sloppy. A fanged Kanohi in dark red and black appeared at the door, nearly at Narra's eye level. He was surprised to be greeted by a Toa, particularly one who wore a mask that implied he could have done the job himself. The Ta-Toa stepped aside, allowing Narra to step into the house. The interior of the shack matched the exterior rather well, the walls and floor having the same rotted wood and a few ripped rugs. In stark contrast were three metal chairs, which shined in the light from a lantern on the floor. In one chair sat a Toa in gunmetal and black, leaning forward with an arm across a knee, wearing a fanged Kanohi of his own, albeit in a different style, in black. “Sit,” said the Fa-Toa. Narra grabbed a chair and moved it to face the Toa, whilst the first Toa sat next to his ally. Narra crossed his arms, leaning back. “Your mission?” prompted the Toa of Fire. “A success,” Narra answered curtly. “The body has been disposed of.” The Ta-Toa held out his hand, and Narra dropped the Magnian’s Identification Card onto his metal palm. As all citizens of Spherus Magna, as well as the colonies on other planets, were required to carry them, it was an effective way to show proof of death or identify a body if one was left behind. The Fa-Toa handed him a case. “Good work,” he said. Narra placed the case next to his chair. Mercenary’s courtesy. “You two look like you could've handled this yourselves,” Narra added. “We wanted to see your capabilities,” answered the Ta-Toa. “We need you for something else.” Narra raised an eyebrow. Normally he'd say something about doubling his rate, but he still wasn't sure who he was dealing with. You didn't take a risk like that for something as honestly trivial as money. “Alright,” he replied. “Let's talk business.” Chapter 1 Characters In order of appearance: *Moldann *Narra *Carad *Winde Trivia *C33 intends to realease chapters as he writes them. *C33 wrote a preface to the story, written from Tulwe's perspective and claiming that he wrote the chronicle. However, this was scrapped after C33 realized that it was too difficult to say that Tulwe wrote the prologue. Category:Stories